


臆病者

by reiyuu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *FF14*白魔暗骑（没肉所以不分攻受了）*心智不健全者慎看*我故意的





	臆病者

“我最讨厌那个人了，不管你怎么劝，我都讨厌他。”  
“如果他还在队伍里的话，那我宁愿退出！你们爱找谁找谁吧，反正我不想跟他在一起！”  
在部队房里，一名白魔法师拿着酒瓶不停地往嘴里灌着。他就好像是受了莫大的委屈一般，完全无视了同桌战友们的心情，不停地拍着桌子。  
“合着就他在乎输出是不是？合着我在队伍里的作用就只剩下治疗和辅助了是不是？”我也想为队伍贡献输出啊，怎么就没时间让我扔崩石了？你说，这不是欺负是什么？他怎么不欺负你，合着就我好欺负么？”  
坐在白魔对面的学者一边苦笑着，一边把酒杯往嘴边送。酒肯定是好酒，不过被白魔这么一搅和，再好的酒也变了味道。

“实在不行，他欺负战士也行啊？哦，就因为战士长得高长得壮，所以就拿我开刀？”  
“我倒是觉得他没这个意思……”学者喝了一会儿闷酒后，终于放下了酒杯，“主要还是因为他运气不好吧。如果怪物打他的时候不暴击，就没那么多事了。而且战斗过后他都有来向你道谢啊，算不上什么大事吧？”  
“你懂什么！”白魔一拍桌子，站了起来。他指着学者的鼻子，恨恨地说，“像你这种从头到尾只知道魔炎法的人，根本就不懂我！”

“秘术系确实和幻术系势不两立，但那和这次的事情毫无关系。”学者站起身，居高临下地看了一眼白魔后，冷冷地扔出一句，  
“既然大家在同一个团里，有些事情该说就说，没必要藏着掖着。如果你真觉得他在欺负你，就去向他或者团长抗议，向我诉苦一点用都没有。当然，如果你没这个胆子的话，我也不太想帮你。”  
“诶……？”猫魅白魔抬起红扑扑的脸，难以置信地看着比自己高了两个头不止的精灵族学者。  
“都是成年人了，没有谁是谁的妈。而且我也没那么多闲工夫听胆小鬼瞎扯。”  
“抱歉……我刚刚喝多了，脑子有点不清醒……”被学者这么一吓，白魔的酒已经醒了一大半。看着对方那副冷冰冰的模样，他立马就意识到自己说错了话。  
他伸出手，试图拉住学者的衣袖向他道歉，可对方却没有一丁点儿要原谅他的样子。  
“我不想听。”  
“对不起……对不起……”  
不论白魔怎么道歉，学者都像是没听到一样，径直走向了自己的房间，并且重重地关上了门。白魔从来没觉得落锁的声音有这么沉重过，它就像是一块巨石，把白魔仅剩的自信心给压得粉碎。  
他想敲开学者的房门，向他道歉。可悬在半空中的手就像是被石化了一般，怎么都无法动弹。  
沉重的铠甲声突然从不远处传来，白魔心里一颤，立刻萌生出了想要逃跑的念头。

 

“白魔，你怎么这么晚了还没睡？”白魔循着声音看了过去，果然，这位不速之客正是那个令自己烦恼万分的人。也是，由于队里没有骑士，战士又不太喜欢穿重甲。走路时会发出这种声音的，也只可能是暗骑。  
“嗯……稍微有点事……”和内心的想法不同，白魔用极小的声音回应了暗骑。  
在这个瞬间，那个肆意吐槽着同伴的白魔法师已经消失不见，取而代之的是一个扭扭捏捏、生怕自己惹出什么是非来的胆小鬼。

“你的脸色好差，发生什么事了吗？咦，这不是学者的房间吗，难道你们吵架了？”  
“不……没有……”面对暗骑的关怀，白魔不断后退着，“我什么事都没有，你快回去休息吧……”  
“别想骗过猫魅。”暗骑理所当然地无视了白魔的话，然后凑到他的脖子旁边，深深地吸了一口气，“这大晚上的，喝那么多酒干嘛？果然是遇上烦心事了吧？”  
“那个……”  
“别看我这样，我可是出了名的知心大哥哥哦！不介意的话，请尽管向我倾诉吧！”  
暗骑用力地拍了拍胸口，沉重的力道使得铠甲发出了不合时宜的嘭嘭声。一时间，白魔竟然不知道自己该不该答应他。  
而且这个人明明就是令自己和学者吵架的导火索，现在居然妄图抚慰自己，真是荒谬。  
趁着白魔在心底吐槽的功夫，暗骑已经打开了他的房门，并且做出了邀请白魔进入的手势，  
“就当给我个面子，好不好？”

他微笑着，那是白魔这辈子都摆不出的究极阳光笑容。再加上那张以猫魅族的审美来说长得还不错的脸蛋，和那头宛如圣骑士降临一般的金色短发。就算是究极讨厌暗骑的白魔，也有些看呆了。  
不行不行，这是敌人的阴谋。  
没错，自己还有必须要做的事。趁着这次深入敌营的机会，自己一定要向暗骑摊牌才行。  
等到事情解决了，学者也会对自己刮目相看，不会再叫自己胆小鬼了。  
这计划简直完美，难道，我是个天才？

白魔美滋滋地想着，然后慢慢走进了对方的房间。  
“坐这里，”暗骑从桌子下摸出一张软垫，示意白魔坐上去。他自己则是拽过了书桌旁的椅子，随意地跨坐了上去，“这里没有其他人，你可以尽情哭诉哦。而且我今晚听了明天就会忘的，你就放心说吧！”  
“啊……！对不起！”大概是暗骑说的话的声音稍微有些大，大概是来到了全新的环境稍微有些紧张。总之白魔非常丢脸地叫出了声，就像是被奇怪的魔物给吓到了一样，甚至有些破音。  
“……哈哈，抱歉，我吓到你了吗？”暗骑不好意思地摸着后脑勺，“抱歉啊，我平时粗声大气惯了，没考虑到你的心情。现在这个音量，你觉得如何？”

“不、不是你的错……是我，是我……”由于紧张，白魔的额前已经流下了豆大的汗珠。  
“慢慢说，没事的，我又不会吃了你。”说着，暗骑甚至用双手拽了拽自己的脸颊，“你看，脱掉这身黑不溜秋的铠甲之后，我也和你一样，只是个脆弱的猫魅而已。”  
“嗯……我知道……”说完了这句话后，就像是个做错了事的孩子一般，白魔把头埋得更低了。

“你……和学者吵架了吗？”见白魔不说话，暗骑轻声问道。  
“嗯……”  
“是因为副本治疗的分配问题？”  
“不是……”  
“难道……”暗骑突然对着白魔挤了挤眼睛，“你向学者告白，被拒绝啦？”  
“……！”听到这句话后，白魔猛地抬起了头。他死死地盯着暗骑，脸颊逐渐变得通红。  
“啊，难道被我说中了？”  
“怎么可能！”急于辩解的心情迫使白魔大声喊道，“我、我对他才不是……”  
“也许是你自己没发现吧。”暗骑托着下巴，饶有兴趣地看着对方，“攻略副本时，你老是盯着他看。”  
“那是因为想学习他的手法……”  
“他受伤了之后，你立刻就会把捏着的神明给他。”  
“那是因为如果只剩下我一个治疗的话，事情会变得很麻烦……”  
“如果我死了的话事情也会变得很麻烦，不是吗？”  
“确实是这样……但是……”  
“但你的注意力却放在学者身上，丝毫不管我的死活。”说到这里，暗骑的笑容稍微收敛了一些，“如果这都不是喜欢的话，那怎样才算？”  
“我……我只是……”

这下，白魔把头埋得更低了。  
不仅仅是因为对方发现了自己在战斗时的小动作，还因为白魔终于察觉到了自己的心意。  
原来自己老在战斗中走神就是因为太过注意学者，原来自己老是觉得治疗压力大也是因为把保命技能交给了学者。并不是因为暗骑在故意压榨自己，而是因为自己根本就是个因为一点私事而扰乱团队节奏的垃圾。  
自己错怪暗骑了，必须向他道歉才行。还有学者那边，也要好好道歉才行。  
但是这个情况，要怎么向他俩开口才好？  
就算自己脑补得再好又怎样，到时候真正面对他们两个的时候，还不是一个字都说不出来——

白魔越想越急，越想越无力。  
自卑感迫使他闭上了双眼，不去看暗骑。他很害怕，如果那时候暗骑没能妥善处理的话，自己的任何一种行为都能导致团灭……！  
天啊，自己一直以来都做了些什么。白魔抱着自己的身体，不住地颤抖着。就像是个在事后才终于反应过来自己做了些什么的杀人犯，喝着毫无功效的后悔药。

“对不起……真的对不起……”  
“别消沉了，我没在怪你。”  
“喂，白魔，你能听到我说话吗？”  
“白魔，你没事吧？”

暗骑的话语，加上白魔自身的脑补，带来的应激效果远远超乎想象。  
不论暗骑怎么喊他、怎么劝他，白魔都没有任何反应。  
此时此刻，一位治疗法师竟然被困在自己的想象中无法脱身。  
这种可能性趋近于零的事情居然在自己的眼前发生了，暗骑不由得笑着叹了口气。

他站起身子走到一旁，轻手轻脚地卸下了那些厚重的铠甲。  
卸除重物后，暗骑本人也轻松了一截。他扭了扭脖颈，活动了下手臂，轻声念叨了一句。  
“难道你以为……我让你来我房间的动机就很单纯吗？”  
暗骑在白魔身边蹲下身子，轻轻地捧起了他的脸。  
此时此刻，白魔的脸上已经满是泪水。  
暗骑知道导致这些的本源是什么，也大概知道能够迅速让对方脱困的办法。  
“既然你听不到的话，可别怪我哦。”  
“……唔！！”

暗骑，在白魔的唇上落下了一吻。  
在对方出乎意料的举动之下，白魔顺利地找回了自己的意识。

我已经没事了，你可以放开我了。  
白魔想这么告诉暗骑，可当他张开嘴唇后，对方却没能让他说出一个字。

暗骑闭着眼睛，忘情地亲吻着白魔。  
他明知道对方是个胆小懦弱的魔法师，却毫不在意地渴求着对方；他明知道对方有喜欢的对象，却依然做出了这种会被对方厌恶的行为。  
这一切的一切，都只是因为他不想让白魔受伤罢了。

如果你受伤或是不开心的话，我也会失去力量的。  
就像你把神明或是天赐祝福挂给学者一样，我套在你身上的黑盾，你都有好好注意到吗？

“唔……你……”随着亲吻的持续，白魔的呼吸声逐渐变得厚重。  
暗骑轻轻舔舐着对方的舌尖，时不时还会用尖牙咬一咬那双柔软的唇。  
“不、嗯……”白魔的喘息逐渐变得甜腻，他知道这个声音很丢人，却无法控制。  
在情欲的控制之下，两人的头脑逐渐变得昏沉，身体也逐渐变得火热。暗骑握住白魔的手，然后把它放到了自己的腰间，  
“我想要你。”  
“……！”听到这四个字后，白魔像是迸发出了几辈子的力气一般，猛地把暗骑推开了。他大口喘着气，看着跌倒在地的暗骑，表情逐渐变得扭曲，“为什么？”  
“你为什么要这样对我？”  
暗骑抬起头，一字一句地说道，“因为我喜欢你。”

 

接下来，白魔逃也似的冲出了暗骑的房门，然后连夜收拾好了行李，离开了部队。  
战斗的事情也好，学者的事情也好，此时此刻，都不重要了。  
暗骑亲吻自己的理由，已经占据了他大脑中极为有限的容量。  
如果不离开这里的话，大概会有无法解决的事情发生。至少以自己的能力来说，是不可能解决的。  
所以他逃走了，他抛弃了所有，逃到了一个全新的地方。  
他放弃了副本，放弃了与人交往。  
然后蜗居在一个小小的药房里，做起了不需要言语就能交易的药品生意。  
在这个世界上，唯一与他相连的人只剩下暗骑。  
他和暗骑一直用书信的方式往来着，对方一直都表示想来看看他的药铺，他都用各种各样的话题岔开了。  
终于，在对方接二连三的追问之下，他终于在回信中写到：

‘这段时间多谢您的帮助，但我还是不希望暴露自己的地址。  
因为当初的那个吻始终萦绕在我的心头，挥之不去。  
我很怕您，还请您不要过来。’

一周后，白魔经营的小铺终于迎来了一位熟人。  
来的人是学者，他穿着纯黑色的斗篷，脸上尽是倦意。  
“好久不见，你还记得我吗？”  
“……记得，你是学者。”说这话的时候，白魔直视着学者的双眼，并没有移开视线。  
在经营药铺的这段时间内，他想了很多。自己虽然喜欢过学者，却没有做过任何对不起他的事。  
对学者，他没有一丝一毫的愧疚感。所以他才敢直视着对方的双眼，哪怕对方的状态明显不太对劲。  
“那么你还记得暗骑吗？”  
“…………”听到那个名字后，白魔的心脏猛地一颤，“嗯。”  
他尽可能地用了最短的音节。如果他再多说一个字的话，对方就一定会发现他声音中的动摇吧。

“嗯，你记得就好。”不知为何，学者的语气有些冷漠，“他死了。”  
“什么？”白魔感觉自己好像听错了什么。  
“我说，暗骑死了。”  
“为什么！”一年来，这还是白魔首次失控。他跳出药铺，死死地拽住了学者的衣领，近乎咆哮，“他那么强，不可能倒下的！一定是你没有尽到治疗的责任，对不对！”  
“滚开！”学者恶狠狠地甩开白魔的手，“都是因为你……都是因为你……”  
“如果你没走的话，他就不会——”  
“你别把责任推到我身上，我都不在团里了，怎么会……”  
“暗黑骑士之所以能得到力量，是因为他们的心底有珍视的东西。”学者低着头，兜帽遮掉了大部分日光，在他脸上造出了不详的阴影，“在一周前的战斗中，他突然失去了力量。无法防御的暗骑，在怪物面前只是一团略硬的肉罢了。最后，他连全尸都没能留下。”  
“大家都很想知道理由，最后在他的鞋子里发现了你写给他的信，和他没能发给你的回信。”  
“你要看么？”

说着，学者向白魔递出了一沓厚厚的信纸。  
白魔知道那上面写了些什么，他也知道自己看了那些东西之后一定会坏掉，但他还是接了过来。  
他颤抖着打开信纸，上面写满了三个字。

对不起。

从头到尾，只有三个字。

对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。  
对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。  
对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。

暗骑以为，白魔变成这样是自己的错。  
但只有白魔知道，自己变成这样确实是因为暗骑，但那并不是个错误。  
战友情、成见、仇恨，甚至是爱，都是可以随时被抛弃的玩物。  
只有拯救不是，也只有拯救不能。  
你是我的拯救者，而我却因为无法好好地表达自我，害死了你。  
最终，作为一名白魔法师的我，还是杀了人。

“我不是不愿意见你。我害怕的是……如果真见到了你，我会开心到无法控制住自己。”

 

轻声说完这句话后，白魔笑了，他不顾形象地狂笑不止。  
大批大批的商贩和顾客被白魔异常的举动吸引了过来，愤怒的学者也因此失去了理智。  
“你笑什么！你根本就不知道……他对我来说有多么重要！”  
他掏出了随身携带的小刀，刺入了白魔的心口。然后看着自己颤抖不已的双手，逃也似的离开了这里。  
白魔倒下了，就像是一朵枯萎的花，倒在了石青色的地砖上。  
亚麻色的服装逐渐被鲜血染成黑色，可他的笑容却变得愈发灿烂了。

他向着天空伸出手臂，喃喃自语道，  
“我就知道，你能懂我的。”

 

-END-


End file.
